Lucky Ticket
by Storylady35
Summary: All Rin Strep wanted to do was support her work by purchasing some raffle tickets but little did she know she would end up holding the lucky ticket, thus gaining her the ultimate all expenses paid weekend to a five star resort with the country's top romance novelist, Sesshomaru Donvan, but as he annoyingly flirts with her relentlessly, Rin is left to think she's not so lucky.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there everyone. Yes, I know, I've been off grid for a while now but as I keep on telling you, I'm very busy with my real life. University is being a bit of a… stopper with creativity but I still found time to create at least one new story for you so I hope you like it. It was meant to be a valentines special but I didn't get it done fast enough. 

Oh and I'd also like to thank my new friend Sesshy-Rin3 for helping me with plot points and identifying mistakes. Thank you! 

So, here you go;

Lucky Ticket

By Storylady35

"And the winning ticket is… number… 1460."

There was a small murmur as everyone checked their tickets and some cursed as they realised it wasn't the right number.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"They sure are lucky."

"Out by ten."

"1460? Anyone?" The announcer asked, looking nervously over the people.

Slowly, in the crowds of thousands, one young woman blinked, looking down at her hands and the ticket, a small bold number on it. _1460_.

She swallowed and lifted her head, looking at the stage and the large banner with big bold gold and red writing were the words 'Valentine's day charity raffle. 1st prize, a romantic spa weekend with Sesshomaru Donvan'

"Here." She whispered, holding the ticket higher. "I…." She let out a breath and turned to someone next to her. "I have it." She whispered.

"What!" The woman instantly yelled. "You have the ticket Rin!"

The crowd turned to her, snapping at her. "What!"

"You? Rin!"

"Let me see it!"

"Oh my god!"

"It's the real one!"

Suddenly a spotlight shone on her and the crowd parted, silent as they looked at the first prize winner who cringed away from the spot light.

The announcer laughed as he held out his hand to her. "Come on my dear, don't be shy. Come on up here."

She gulped and walked up to the stage, a scattered applause forming around her as she went up to the stage, taking the voucher with its photo of the hotel and a ribbon around the middle. Once the speaker had boasted about her soon to be prize and all it would come with, something Rin wasn't really thinking or listening too, she was allowed to get back to the crowds and disappear.

Some people gave her encouragement or praise for winning while a few even tried to buy the ticket off her for insane amounts of money but her friends told them the ticket was in her name now, it wasn't tradable.

Rin was going and there was no other way.

* * *

**A/N: Only the into, don't worry, more is to come :D**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since the raffle as Rin sat in her small average apartment on her bed, her head in her hands, a weekend suitcase by her side. She sighed, not sure what to do.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at her door, causing her to jump up and stare at it. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Miss Strep? I was told you would be expecting me."

Rin swallowed at the voice then stepped over to the door, opening it to reveal the most famous and handsome writer the company represented.

Over the last two days she'd wondered how many strings had been pulled to get him to agree to this weekend. He was famous for his secretive, respectful and flirtatious ways while also been voted sexiest _and_ smartest man alive.

Even if the silver hair he had was down to his hips and many would call hippy for it, he could make it look so elegant and regal that it just suited him so much, it was impossible not to fall for it. He gave her a small smile and showed rows of perfect white teeth, glinting in the light. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rin."

Fighting a sudden blush, Rin lowered her eyes to the floor. "And… and you… sir."

"Are you ready? The car is outside."

His voice was cold, collected and for some reason caused a shudder to pass over her. She took a deep calming breath and turned back to her room. "I… I'll get my bag."

Walking back to the bed, the young woman slowly bent forward and grabbed her bag but then someone else grabbed the bag's handle, lifting it off the floor. Gasping, Rin looked up at her case and the man now holding it as he gave a smile. "Allow me." He said, taking her case towards the door. "It would be rude of me to allow a lady like you to carry such a heavy suitcase." He stood at the door, holding it open and giving a charismatic easy smile. "Well, Rin? It's a long drive to the hotel."

Not trusting her voice, Rin nodded and walked over to the door, her head down and her eyes away from him. She just stood in the hallway, feeling small and insignificant and slightly amazed as he pulled her door shut and checked it had locked itself.

The man shrugged her suitcase closer. "Shall we?"

"Yes… umm… thank you… Mr… Donvan."

He gave a chuckle as he walked down the hallway. "There is no need for such formalities. It is just me and you for this weekend." He stopped, turning in the hallway and stepping over to her. With one hand on her case, he reached up with his free hand and ran a single finger down her cheek bone, freezing her in place. "After all… you did win the first prize." He leant closer to her ear and his breath brushed on her cheek, hot on her skin and she could smell artificial mint on him. "Congratulations on winning by the way."

Swallowing, she turned her away and shook her head. "It… it was just luck."

"What a cute voice you have." He flirted, moving away and carrying on down the hallway. "We should hurry."

Rin didn't say a word as she walked out of her flat and down to the main road where a sleek black car stood with the hunk that was Sesshomaru holding his hand out to ease her way in. She almost didn't take it but realised it would be best to and slid into the passenger's seat, pulling her knees up and staring at them.

It didn't take long before the car started moving but Rin continued to stare nervously at her feet. Ever since it had been announced she'd always considered the prize of spending a weekend with Sesshomaru Donvan a little odd. What if the prize had been won by a married woman? Then what? Or a man! There were more than a few in the company.

But that didn't really matter did it? It wasn't some married woman who'd won. It was her.

Little Rin.

The silence from the car filled her body as she sat and thought. Her company wasn't much help, just sitting there all handsome and perfect, far from what she was. Far beyond her league was Sesshomaru Donvan. She was just… she was no one, the woman who dealt with the children's books… yet here she was on an all-expenses paid trip with the number one single bloke in all the country.

To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement.

She sat, staring down at her knees as Sesshomaru drove, his concentration fixed on the road. As time went on, she began to lift her head, looking out of the window as the city changed to the fields.

They carried on and the multicolours of the fields passing with the small humble cottages and towns flying past, her head lifted higher and higher until she was comfortable enough to lean on the car door, smiling as the world went by.

"Are you looking forward to this weekend?"

She jumped, as if forgotten where she was, turning and looking at the driver. His eyes drifted from her to the road then back again as he smiled and controlled the car. When his eyes moved back to her, she swallowed and looked at her knees. "Umm."

The man gave a half smile. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Enn."

His right eye twitched. "I hope you enjoy the hotel."

"Unn."

"You're not very talkative. Are you?"

"Hern."

They just sat in silence, Rin staring out at the window while the world passed by and Sesshomaru drove. Finally he swallowed and shrugged. "Do… do you enjoy your work?"

At this Rin blinked out of her trance and looked at him. "Oh. Yeah. I do. I really like my work."

"What department are you in?"

"The children's section. I spend a lot of my time dealing with illustrations. Some people say it's the hardest because I have to work with illustrators _as well as_ the writers. But the deadlines are much easier, children's books don't normally come with deadlines. Well, not the ones I work with."

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her and arched on eye brow causing Rin to shrug back away from him. "What?"

"That's the first time I heard you say more than three words."

"I've said more before." She muttered, counting her words. "I said five when I opened my door."

"So you did. I was only making a joke."

"Well don't. It doesn't suit you." Suddenly she swallowed, turning in the seat and looking at him closer. "I mean, I didn't mean you should… I mean… you… I… umm…." Her face turned bright red as she stared at him then dropped her eyes to her knees. "I'm shutting up now."

Not saying a word, the driver carried on and the rest of the ride was spent in total silence until the hills and trees parted to reveal a flat light horizon that merged with the sky.

Sitting forward, Rin smiled, putting a hand on the glass. "Wow."

The man beside her nodded as he took the exit, slowing the car slightly. "It's another hour from here. Would you like to get out and stretch your legs?"

"I can wait until we arrive."

"Very well."

Again silence fell from there but the air filled with excitement as Sesshomaru took her closer and closer to the ocean town, a place beginning to die down for the night. They passed all the way through the town to a road that lead up to the hills. A small manmade forest surrounded the path but eventually the trees opened up to a perfect view of the hotel manor house, a large elegant rose brick building with ivy and neat hedgerows around it, large windows and staff in perfect uniforms stood by the doors.

There were some people walking past the entrance as Sesshomaru pulled up and the staff moved to open his door for him.

"Welcome to the Golden Stands." One said in a cheerful way.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru muttered, passing over the keys to them. "Cases are in the boot." He turned to Rin as her door was opened as well, walking over to her quickly and held out his hand. "Here, please, allow me my lady."

Rin looked at his hand as she hovered half way between the car and path then grabbed the edge of the car and pulled herself up. "I'm fine." She said, wiping her hands down on her jeans. "I don't need your help."

The man gave a smile as he held her shoulder. "Stubborn aren't you. Come along, shall we check in."

With an incoherent shrug, Rin began to walk into the hotel with him behind her. Sesshomaru stayed a few steps behind her as they went to the hotel check in desk but as soon as the man asked for her reservation details, Rin realised she was at a stub and turned, looking at the man's feet as he stood almost enjoying seeing her struggle. But then he spoke to the receptionist and Rin busied herself by messing with a flower on the table.

"Well…" Came the voice over her ear. "Shall we my lady?"

Rin fought herself not to sigh. This was going from uncomfortable to dam annoying. She was half way to kicking his ass but as they walked down the long carpeted hallway, with its clear windows overlooking both a manmade lake and the ocean, Rin just felt herself drift off in their beauty and forgetting the annoying nature of her company, jabbering on about the hotel and its history.

"This will be our room Rin." He said at last, bringing Rin back from staring out at the lake. "I picked it just for you."

Slowly Rin stepped past him and looked into the large wide open space that was the room, made up of three separate areas, one a living area with sofa, table and chairs, all in the same elegant design of wood and fabric while the paintings on the wall gave the room an old and regal feeling to it.

Art and furniture aside, the most beautiful thing was the natural view from the full length windows as they showed the lake and glanced out towards the town, a shimmering lake of golden lights.

Grinning, the woman hurried to the window, staring out for a moment then turning and walking around the room, running a hand over the soft fabric of the curtains before popping her head into the bedroom where a huge king-size four post bed stood, with rose petals on the sheets while gossamer curtains hung around it. The room also had regal furniture and there was another full length window and view as well.

The rest of the room was beautiful but Rin kept her eyes on the bed. "Oh." She said at last.

"Is something the matter my sweet?"

"There…." She swallowed, noticing how he was coming closer, standing right behind her. "There is only one bed."

"That isn't a problem… is it? We will just have to share." His hand reached around her waist, using the grip to turn around and face him, pushing her against the doorframe as he leant over her. He was almost double her height, bending forward over her.

He was stone still as he held her in place. Then he tipped his head fractionally to the side and blinked. "I certainly don't mind."

Rin couldn't help but stare at his face, memorising each eyelash and eyebrow, each hair on his head and the unimaginable handsomeness that was leaning over her. Most of all she took in his eyes as they locked on hers and swallowing her in them. She held his gaze but then shook her mind clear, moving her gaze away from him. "No way!" she said at last.

"What?"

"We… we only just met! I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you! I only just met you!" She quickly pushed him off and staggered away into the other room. "Did you really think I would sleep with you? What kind of woman do you think I am!"

"Hey… I wasn't…." Sesshomaru managed to say, pointed after her as she stood in the lounge area. "I didn't mean sleep _sleep_. I meant…."

"Even if you meant sleep in the same bed, I won't!" She turned, red faced, glaring at him.

The man stared at her from the doorway to the bedroom, his face blank and calculating until he gave a smile and closed his eyes. "My apologies." He held his hands out to the side, stepping towards her. "I was only playing with you. Toying, if you will."

"T…toying?" Rin managed, her eyes turned to the floor. "You would toy with someone like that?"

He stood closer, looking at her ear and reaching over to lean on it. "My sense of humour is… a little off. Forgive me?"

"Well…" Rin managed as one of his fingers touched the side of her neck. "As long as you were… joking."

"Of course." His hand moved to stroke a hair behind her ear. "I would never do such an act to one as innocent as yourself. So… if I am forgiven… I would very much like to show you the rest of the hotel."

Rin nodded, still staring at the floor. "Al…alright."

Holding out his hand to her, the silver haired man began to lead her around the hotel, showing her all sorts of different areas and facilities that the location had, from the beach path to the lake, to the restaurant and the ballroom and finally the huge spa and pool towards the east of the hotel, hidden half underground.

He kept flirting with her all the time; touching her lightly on her arm when they went between rooms, putting his hand on her lower back as they turned coroners, caressing her skin carefully. Rin kept pushing him away but a small part of her reacted in a strange way to his attention.

In the way the smell of warm sick makes other people want to throw up.

He was just trying so hard, it was infuriating. Rin ended up half way between wanting to slap him and wanting to give him a hug. Mostly she wanted to slap him. It was like having a pervert walking right behind her and she was letting him.

At last they ended the tour and ended back in their room. Rin smiled as she walked over to her case that had appeared and opened it up, pulling out a file and books before shutting the bag. "Ah, I was wondering where that was. I knew I brought it with me."

"Important?" Came the silky voice.

"More… it needs to be done."

"You brought your homework?"

"You make that sound like a bad thing. I take my work seriously." She turned and gave him a smile, holding the papers closer to her chest. "I'm sure your do too."

He said nothing.

Rin sighed away from him and sat on the sofa, opening her work and beginning to scribble and read. The man watched her for a moment, just sat with a smile and her work, her hair falling over one shoulder as her moved.

He stared at her for a moment longer then moved to a chair, sitting down and crossing his legs, leaning on his arm and watching her. There was something therapeutic about watching her.

For half an hour they just sat, Rin with her work and Sesshomaru watching her, the cogs turning in his mind. Eventually his leg went numb and he moved. "Would you care for something to eat?"

Rin blinked away from her work. "Sorry?"

"I haven't eaten in about five hours. I'm hungry and wondering if you would care to accompany me."

She stared at him from across the room then tipped her head to the side, wondering where he was going but she couldn't deny she was hungry. "Alright."

"Shall we eat in the hotel or order room service?" He gave half a grin, sitting forward in his chair. "I don't mind remaining in here to eat. It's far more… intimate."

Blushing, Rin turned her head the other way. "I… I think it would be best to eat at the restaurant. I'll… go change." She stood and stepped over to her case, unlocking it and pulling out a long white fancy shirt and dress trousers. "I'll be back in a moment."

"You don't need to leave the room for my sake."

She didn't say anything, going to the bathroom and after a moment to admire the enormous tub and shower, she stripped and changed her clothes, brushing her hair and washing her face before stepping back out to the main room, spotting Sesshomaru as he pulled on a light over jacket to the shirt and trousers he had been wearing before.

He looked her over a little then turned to the door. "Shall we?"

Rin nodded as they left and walked beside him, feeling like an ant beside a giant. But at the same time, she felt as if she was walking with a shadow. Something about him was strange and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

But he didn't do anything this time, walking down the hallways to the restaurant, a wide and busy place in the same royal theme as the rest of the hotel. They were shown instantly to a table and he held the chair back for her as she sat. Without a word to her, he ordered a bottle of white wine and a jug of water, the waiter leaving them with a piece of paper explaining the set seven course menu.

Rin glanced up at him sometimes, trying to work out what he was up to but ended up just sitting in silence until the waiter came with their drinks, soon after returning with their starter.

They hardly spoke for the whole of the meal.

While Sesshomaru appeared unaffected by the meal, the sight of the food or the taste, Rin found each mouthful a blissful experience and treasured every bite even if her eyes spent most of their time lifted to the man across the table. He kept his eyes near closed for the meal but when dessert arrived, a special shared dish with fresh exotic fruit and melted chocolate, his eyes opened and lifted to her as she stabbed a strawberry with a metal skewer and dunked it into the chocolate.

She didn't seem to notice she was suddenly being watched as she ate, stabbing and eating most of the fruit on her own. She was smiling and licking her fingers as the chocolate dribbled off.

Suddenly, as she licked her lips, a hand snapped across the table and touched her cheek, wiping a line of chocolate off her skin. Her eyes widened as she stared over at him, blushing madly at the nature of his touch but even more when he licked his thumb clean, his eyes smouldering into her as she blinked. "What… are you doing?"

"I'm not a fan of chocolate." He muttered, leaning back on the chair and biting the pad of his thumb. "But the taste of you…" His eyes lifted again and lowered his hand. "Was too good to miss."

She blinked and turned her head away. "Don't talk like that."

"Did I make you uncomfortable again?" His grin grew as he lent forward on the table, resting his head on his hand while deliberately brushing his foot against the side of her leg. "I seem to make a habit out of that."

She pulled herself away from his leg and looked out into the window to the lake. "Please, stop it."

He followed her eyes then looked back at her. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

He looked out the window as well. "The lake. Didn't you see the boat on our tour? Guests are allowed to take it out if they want. It's almost sun set and it will be a beautiful sight from the middle."

Rin swallowed as she looked at the lake. "You want to go out there?"

"If you would care to join me." His finger twitched on his cheek, scratching his skin.

"Would you like me to join you?"

"Yes, I would." He rose from his chair, holding his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

With half of the chocolate and fruit left uneaten, she took his hand and rose from the table, closing her fingers around his palm and allowed him to take her across the hotel's simple natural gardens to the lake. A small row boat sat next to a jetty with a man at the side. "Hello their sir."

"Can we take the boat out?" Sesshomaru asked, holding Rin's hand a little tighter.

"Of course." Said the man, heading onto the jetty and kneeling by the boat, untying it and preparing it for them. Sesshomaru climbed in first, sitting at the side and holding out his hand.

With one hand in the hotel worker's and the other in Sesshomaru's, Rin staggered into the boat, the water splashing against the side as it rocked. Finally they were in and the little rowboat pushed off, Sesshomaru beginning the slow and steady strokes to cast them away.

Rin stared off to the side, watching the sky grow darker and change to red and orange, sparking in the world over the clouds. She smiled and leant back on the boat, listening as the paddles went in and out, pushing them forward.

Eventually she heard him pull the oars into the boat and they just drifted in the middle, the wind slowly turning around where they floated. After a moment, Rin gave a content and happy sigh. "Well… this is nice."

Her partner nodded as he reclined on the seat. "Yes." His eyes closed and hair drifting in the wind. "But I will tell you now… it won't work."

"What won't?" Rin moaned happily, keeping her eyes closed as the wind brushed over her hair and her skin.

"Your plan."

"What plan?"

"Whatever this plan is. The one where you are trying to get my attention. This… stupid… plan where you pretend not to be interested. Pushing me away every step of the way. It won't work."

Quickly Rin opened her eyes and sat forward, staring at her. "What? You…" She cackled and covered her mouth. "You… you think I'm interested in you! What a joke!"

The writer frowned, staring over at her. "Seriously? You… don't find me attractive?"

"Physically yes." She smiled and turned the other way. "But your personality is all over the place! I really can't stand your hopeless flirting. It's like something out of a sappy love movie. I know you are a romance writer but… it's just embarrassing." She grinned and turned her head away, her eyes closed. "You're really not my type anyway."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment then leant back on his seat. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. You are really inconsistent; one moment you are a love sick sap… the next… a serious… considerate… gentleman."

He frowned, looking over at her. "When was I a considerate gentleman?"

Rin smiled and turned to look back at them. "When I was up in the room, with my work. You just let me get on with it. Up until that point… you were just making me feel uncomfortable. But I saw you can actually be thoughtful."

"Really?" His eyes narrowed, glowing into her with the sunlight. "You see that?" He tipped his head a little. "You really see that in me?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am. Because I thought I hid it. I thought no one would ever see that part of me again."

"Well… I saw it. Is that such a bad thing?"

"My job… requires some parts of my personality to be hidden. Unbecoming of my reputation and the publicity around me." He gave a small smile, leaning forward on the seat. "I act the way I do to keep up that appearance. People see me as a flirt and a hopeless man. So that is what I give them. Being a stiff, uninterested man won't sell my books."

"So which side of you is the act? The flirter or the stiff?"

Sesshomaru laced his hands together, sitting across from her. "Which would you guess my dear? Surely you don't think my affections towards you are false."

Rin gave another loud laugh. "You are _so_ hopeless as a flirter. I have no idea how someone like you has managed to become a romantic writer. But then again… I spend all my time with children's books, what do I know?"

He was silent but then his eyes narrowed. "More than you give yourself credit."

Rin's smile vanished as she looked at him, taking in the sight before her, the way his eyes stared at her, the deep gold colour of them, his hair as it shifted in the breeze and his skin, shining a pale white while his clothes were so formal and cold. She just stared at him then felt a smile cross her lips and turned her head away, brushing some hair off her face. "You know… I never meant to win the raffle."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was only good luck that I did. And I was going to trade it with someone who actually wanted to be here. I heard some people brought thousands of tickets in hope of winning this weekend. I only brought some because it was for charity and from the company."

"So you were going to give this away?"

"Yeah but someone called me out before I could. My name was put on the ticket and I had to come."

Sesshomaru grinned then turned away. "It could have been worse."

"Oh, how?"

"I could be stuck with some… love sick puppy fan girl."

With a laugh, Rin nodded several times and turned away. "Oh yeah, I sure come off with the worst end of the stick from all of this!"

"Is it so bad staying with me here?"

Rin tried not to grin as her eyes fixed on the hotel just away from them. "I would have been happy with just a ticket to this hotel. I've never been to such a place before and that meal was incredible. It's amazing just being here. They didn't need to throw you in as well." She stared off for a while then nodded. "Tell you what… why don't we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You stop this hopeless flirting… and be yourself." She tipped her head and looked back at him. "I get to feel comfortable and you get to stop this act for a few days. Deal?"

The only other person in the boat smiled and nodded. "Alright, deal." He held out his hand to her. "But I should warn you… I've been told my 'myself' is a bit of an asshole."

Rin giggled as they shook hands. "Then fine, be an asshole. Just stop flirting, it's embarrassing."

He sighed, taking his hand back and looking over the lake and sky. "Want to go back?"

Rin looked at the sky as well then at the boat. "Sure. I'm getting tired and really fancy a hot bath."

As the oars clunked back into their homes, Sesshomaru grinned at her. "Want me to join you?"

Rin blushed but grinned back. "Stop it."

He laughed under his breath, taking the boat back to the jetty and watching as the worker tied it off and helped them out. They headed back to the hotel, side by side, hands brushing irregularly against each other.

Finally they found their way back to the room and Rin yawned, walking over to her case and opening it to grab a bunch of clothes. "Well, I'm going to… umm…." Her hands closed tighter around the clothes while looking at Sesshomaru's shoes. "I'm going to go have a bath."

He huffed and reached across to her cheek, brushing some hair away. "Hh… just to think… this little thing is going to be _naked_ just across a room from me."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened but then she stepped away. "P…pe…pervert!"

He laughed at her. "You are too easy to wind-up."

Rin swallowed and turned away, walking away from him to the bathroom. "I'm going for the bath."

He grinned and watched her walk, his eyes on her back until she vanished when he went to his own bags and pulled out a pad of paper and pen, sitting on the bed as he scribbled notes.

He was there for over half hour before he heard the bathroom door open and a head pop out. "Umm… are you… awake?"

"Of course."

"Right." Her head retreated a little. "Well… I… I… umm… I… think we should talk about how… we are going to sleep. I mean… there is only one bed."

His eyes moved across to her head, floating behind the door. "Come on out of there, I won't bite."

Rin frowned then swallowed, pulling the bathroom door open and looked down at her bare feet as she walked out. She could almost hear his laughter. "Really?" He mocked.

She frowned, rubbing her arms over the long sleeved pale blue top and dark checked baggy trousers. "They are warm and comfy. I like them."

"I see." He snapped the book shut and stood off the bed. "Well… in relation to the sleeping arrangements…."

Rin half screamed as she was thrown off her feet and over the edge of the bed, bouncing for a moment as she landed and silver hair fell over her face and chest, creating a screen around them. She could only stare up as he leant over her, gripping her wrists while his knee pressed up between her legs and grinned coldly. "Well." He said at last. "I won't mind sharing the bed with you. You're so small…" He leant over her and moving his hands from her wrists to her waist, making her flinch. "It would be like having a teddy bear in my arms."

Rin kept perfectly still as she stared up to him then swallowed. "You… you're messing with me again."

His smile grew as his face came closer and pecked a kiss on the nose. "Of course. Do you really think I would be interested in a child like you?" He laughed, kneeling on top of her and staring down at her. "Just look at you. You couldn't be less attractive if you tried."

For a moment, she just took in his words but as he leant off her and the bed, she just frowned. "You… you weren't joking, you really _are_ an asshole."

"I should almost thank you." He huffed, running a hand in his hair. "Thanks to you seeing through my… act, I can be myself. I almost forgot what it feels like. And you are such a fun toy."

"_Toy_!" She choked, getting off the bed and storming over to the giant. "You see me as a toy?!"

"Aren't you?" He turned his eyes to look down at her.

"No! I'm a human being, not some toy!"

He grinned, reaching out and grabbing her chin, freezing her. "I see." He stared at her for a moment then smiled, leaning forward and tipping his head to the side, parting his lips as they came closer to hers until they almost touched.

However, at the last moment, Rin slapped his hand away from her chin and stepped away. "I… I… I thought we had an arrangement! That you would stop…."

"I agreed to be myself. And this is myself." He leant on the wall, crossing his arms. "I forgot how much fun it is to mess with people. I can't normally." His eyes narrowed on her. "And you gave me full permission, so don't complain now."

Rin frowned. "I asked you to be yourself to stop making me feel uncomfortable."

"Then you are the fool." He chuckled, leaning off the wall and taking slow steps to her side. "Now… about sleeping. If I was being myself… that act that everyone expects of me… then I would offer you the bed and I would sleep in the other room. But…." He stepped over to the bed and pulled a pillow off. "Here, you can have the sofa."

Rin gasped as the pillow was thrown towards her, catching it with her face then grabbing it. "What!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, falling back onto the bed and covering his eyes with his hand. "Even if you begged me, I wouldn't let you sleep with me now. So go on little girl, go sleep on the sofa."

She stared at him for a moment, guessing he had no intention of changing his mind then sighed. "Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, little girl."

Grabbing a blanket from the wardrobe, Rin walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, setting up her pillow on the small love seat sofa before closing the curtains but not before admiring the dark view before her.

Across the hotel room, Sesshomaru sighed to himself, lowering his eyes to the window as he climbed up and drew the curtains a little, staring out at the sky. He smiled then turned to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! thats a long chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Oh yeah and forgot to mention; Warning, Sesshomaru is out of charactor. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Cherries.

That was what his mind finally came to. Cherries.

That is what she would taste like. If he had kissed her lips, she would taste like cherries.

Small, sweet and with a hard core.

Yes. She would taste of cherries.

That thought warmed him, waking his mind to the world as he sighed and frowned to himself. Why on earth was he thinking about kissing that little girl? That child? Why was he wondering what she would taste like?

And why cherries?

He didn't even like cherries.

Rolling over, he grabbed his watch and saw it was abnormally late for him to still be in bed. "Dam girl must have kept me up." He muttered, standing up and running a hand back in his hair. Pulling on a housecoat, he stepped into the main room. "Morning Rin." he said loudly.

There was no reply and his eyes were drawn to the small neat pile of pillow and blanket that were lying on the floor by the sofa. Frowning he looked over the rest of the room. "Rin? Rin where are you?"

Beginning to panic, he looked around the room for anything out of place. He frowned, looking over her belongings. "Where are you?" He yelled, sitting on the sofa. "Where… where are you?"

Hand on his head, he closed his eyes and thought. Then he frowned and leant back with a smile. "Why the hell do I care anyway? She's not my concern." He huffed once then stood and walked over to the bedroom phone to order his breakfast.

It arrived just after he'd changed but the waiter who delivered it said something that caught his attention. 'The lady ordered the same meal.'

On questioning the man, Sesshomaru found out that Rin had ordered her own breakfast about an hour before him and left the hotel on foot soon after, not saying where she was going or how long she'd be.

Sesshomaru huffed but then decided that instead of worrying about the little thing, he'd be himself. He had breakfast then decided to go down to the spa for a little him time, having a long stay in the Jacuzzi and other relaxing and rejuvenating treatments. After two hours, he felt like a new man, pacing himself as he pushed through the water of the empty and clear pool.

It was nice to be on his own so just swam back and forth across the pool. Then he heard the door to the pool close and the soft footfall on the tiles. He turned at the deep end of the pool, holding onto the side as he looked over to see who had entered. "Well, well, look who it is." He laughed. "Where have you been?"

The woman laughed at him as she stood at the side of the pool in a dark orange swimsuit and sarong, unwrapping the fabric from her waist and putting it on the side with a towel. "Out." She said, sitting on the side of the pool and dipping her feet into the water.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment from the other side then cast off, crossing the pool in a few seconds and grabbing her arm. "Where was 'out'?"

She looked over to his hand on her arm. "I was just out." She pulled away and slid easily into the water, bobbed for a moment then began to swim.

The man looked at her for a moment then followed. "I woke up and you were gone." he said as they swam back and forth. "I was worried about you. Anything could have happened."

She sighed, leaning on the shallow end of the pool, running a hand back in her hair, sweeping it out of her eyes. "If you must know then; I went down to the town. It was a good walk and it's a nice day. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

Also leaning on the wall, he stared at her. "You could have left a note."

"You are not my mother." She laughed, pushing off but then finding her arm grabbed and the water moving around them.

Sesshomaru stood beside her, one hand on her wrist the other on her chin. He stared at her for a moment, watching how her eyes lit up and the water dripped down her skin. Finally he frowned at her. "I agreed to be myself with you. But that does not mean you can just leave and do as you please." He leant a little closer, tipping her head upwards. "I am still responsible for you. So don't run off again. Understood?"

Pushing him back, Rin caused a loud splash to ring out across the pool. "Fine. I didn't know you had to babysit me." She sighed and pushed herself into the water, swimming on her own until Sesshomaru began following her.

Rin swam across the pool for several minutes until she climbed out of the pool and wiped herself down with a towel. Sesshomaru watched her from the water, not caring if his eyes weren't the most gentlemanly, staring as she walked around the pool to a large wooden door at the side that was the sauna. Brushing his hair away, Sesshomaru had a couple more laps then climbed out and joined Rin. The hot steamy air flooded his senses were slightly uncomfortably but he soon passed over it and walked to the bench just beside Rin.

"Hey."

"You take this babysitting serious, don't you?"

He huffed but closed his eyes, relaxing in the humid air, breathing in the flavoured mist as it worked on his skin. For twenty minutes, he just sat there, enjoying the heat and relaxing effect of the sauna. With a deep sigh, he lifted his head, fighting a swift headache as he looked over to Rin. She appeared to be panting, her eyes cringing as she rolled her head back.

"You alright?" He asked, sitting forward.

She nodded once then rubbed her forehead. "Yeah."

"Spend much time in saunas?"

"I've never been in one before."

He frowned at her. "Get out."

"What?" Rin blinked, staring over at him as her vision span. "Why you…."

"Get out. Right now, get out."

"But…."

"Just get out!"

Grunting, Rin turned her head to the side. "Fine, no need to be so…" she stopped, swaggering when she stood up before stumbling forward, her knees giving way.

Across the room, Sesshomaru jumped and wrapped his arms around her from behind, catching her from falling. "You idiot." He hissed, pulling her up to her feet. "Come on, we have to get you out."

"But…"

"Trust me." With his arms around her, the man lifted her up into his arms like a bride and pushed the door to the sauna open. Once out of the steam, the cold air washed over them both, causing a painful response from Rin and she shivered in pain. But she was soon shivering even more as Sesshomaru carried her into a deep cold pool beside the hot sauna.

She gasped and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "It's cold!"

"It'll cool you down." A soft voice whispered into her ear, his arms pulling her closer to his chest. "You idiot."

"W…why?"

"I thought you were used to saunas. The way you were just sat there. You do know you can get really ill from being in the hot air too long."

As Rin shivered, he lowered her to the bottom of the pool before pulling her back into his chest, sighing as he did, rubbing her arms to wash the water over her skin.

Rin gulped as her body cooled. "I… it's so… cold. Can… I get out… now?"

"Not yet." He whispered, rubbing her arms again. "You're still too warm. Just a little longer."

Rin shook her head as she leant against him. "It's so cold."

Sesshomaru shook his head and rubbed his face into her neck, his arms wrapping around her even further. "Take a deep breath and hold it."

Rin, beginning to feel the effect of the hot steam and the cold water, gasped, trying to control her breathing but found it too painful. "I… I can't."

"Trust me." His arms wrapped a little tighter. "It will help. Ready? " He whispered to her ear. "On three. One. Two…. Three!"

On his command, Rin took a deep breath and held it while at the same time, Sesshomaru bent his knees and plunged them both under the water before standing back up. The man laughed as Rin spluttered and wiped her face clean, turning her around to face him. She kept coughing, removing the water from her face but he placed a hand on her forehead, testing her temperature. Finally he smiled and nodded. "That's better." He held her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. "Still too high for my liking but much better."

Rin frowned as much as her easing pain would allow but that wasn't much. The man tipped his head a little at her. "Come on, we'll head back to the room."

Carefully he guided her out of the cold pool and to the side of the other larger pool, grabbing her towel from the side and wrapped it around her shoulders, allowing her to clutch it tight around her body. As he wrapped his own around his shoulders and began to walk away, he huffed. "It's a good job we are here out of season, I'm not sure you would want everyone to see you in your swimsuit."

Rin held the towel tighter but said nothing, causing a glance back at her from her companion. "What? No insults? You must be feeling ill. Well, not that I'd expect any different from a little girl who overheated."

"Ass…h…hole."

He huffed, looking back to the corridor. "That's better. I was beginning to worry."

Rin stared at his back as they walked, blinking as her body cooled. They walked in silence to the stairs and up to the main hotel, ignoring the looks from members of staff as they observed them. The silver haired man blinked and reached backwards, grabbing the young woman's hand in his and squeezing it tight, pulling her along to their room. There, he closed the door and nodded, dragging her to the bedroom and easing her carefully to the bed. "Lie down. It'll do you good to rest for a little bit."

Rin didn't say anything, too light headed and dizzy to care. She lay on her back on the bed, her head resting on a pillow and her towel a make shift blanket across her swimsuit. Just as her eyes closed, she felt something push against the back of her neck, lifting her up.

"Here, drink this."

Water pressed against her lips, forcing her to drink, again cooling her down. When finished, a hand brushed against her cheek and she leant into it. "I'm tired." The words came slowly out of her mouth.

"Go to sleep. I'll check up on you in a bit." He brushed her cheek again, stroking the hair from her face. "You just sleep."

Dizzy, Rin nodded, rolling into the pillow. "I'm sorry, for being a burden."

He chuckled. "No. I was meant to look after you. But you just sleep. I'll be right next door."

As Rin rolled over and pulled herself in to sleep, the man silently crept around the room and grabbed a change of clothes, his note book and pen before closing the curtains and leaving as quietly as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin yawned and stretched her back out, hearing it creak and crack as she did. She sighed both happily and dizzily, rolling to her side and looking to see the man sat beside her. "Sess…Sesshomaru?"

"Feeling better?" He asked, reaching over and brushing her hair back.

Smiling, Rin nodded, rolling onto her stomach. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour."

She sighed and pulled a pillow closer to her stomach. "It feels like longer. I didn't get much sleep last night." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Believe it or not, that sofa _isn't_ very comfy."

Looking down at her, the man fought to hold back a smile. "I see."

Rin hugged her pillow for a moment then yawned and stretched out again. "I'm hungry."

"Sorry?"

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast. So I'm hungry." She rolled onto her back and looked up at him like a puppy would. "It must be almost dinner time."

"It is."

"Well… you know what I want? Fish and chips. I saw a shop down in town on my walk. They looked really good." She licked her lips. "Yep. That's what I want for dinner, fish and chips. With ketchup!"

The man paused for a moment, just wondering if she was really serious then burst out laughing.

Rin turned her head to him sharply as she lay on her back. "What's so funny?"

"You!" He laughed. "You are hilarious! Here we are in a five star hotel, with an equally stared restaurant… and you want fish and chips!"

Rin blushed as she lowered her head. "Well, there is just something about having fish and chips at the sea side, it's a totally different experience to back in the city." She stared at him, still giggling before moving to the side of the bed and standing up, pulling the towel over her now dry swimming costume. "You don't have to come with me you know. I'll go on my own. I'm going to get dressed then head off." she turned to face him and lifted her head high. "Make your mind up if you're joining me."

"Alright little girl."

"And stop calling me girl!"

"Yes darling."

"My name is…" she stopped speaking as she saw his smile then turned away. "You're teasing me again."

"You're catching on."

"Asshole."

"Can't you think of any more curses? Just calling me asshole is getting tiring."

"I refuse to lower myself to your level."

He laughed as she vanished into the bathroom, pausing to grab her clothes. She came back into the room five minutes later, tying her hair up as she did. "Well… you made your mind up yet?"

"What do you think?" He said, pulling his thick coat up over his shoulders. "Shall we go?"

Rin smiled, running to her case and pulled out a jacket and slid it on. "Come on then! I'm starving!" She giggled and ran out of the room, Sesshomaru a step behind her. It was about ten minute walk from the hotel and to the town, Rin spending it nattering on about fish and chips. The man tried not to laugh as she danced across the path, grateful when they finally arrived in town but then grabbed her forearm, pulling her away from the edge as a car shot past them. "Careful." He hissed, watching the car disappear.

A blush covered Rin's cheeks as she stared up at him. "Sorry." She lowered her eyes and pulled away from his grip.

"I see. So where is this shop? I'm getting hungry."

Rin looked up and down the road slowly, frowning as she did. "This way. I think."

"You think?" He groaned loudly but then turned away, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the road where she was looking. "Come on, we'll find it."

Rin staggered as she pulled but then smiled and wrapped her hand around his. They walked for a while until the shop came into sight and with a laugh, Rin pulled away from him. "Alright!" She yelled, running to the front of the shop. "Umm… one fish and chips please."

"Alright love."

"Make it two." A hand touched her shoulder. "I did warn you, don't run away from me."

Rin giggled, leaning on him. "Sorry."

With the food in polystyrene trays and wrapped in paper, they paid for the food and left, walking a little further out of the town to the coast, sitting on a bench and beginning to eat, the food sat on their laps as they ate. Rin sat stabbing the little plastic fork into her fried potato and lifting it to her lips, munching slowly but beside her the man shovelled his food without a pause between movements.

She tipped her head to the side. "Slow down, you'll get a stomach ache."

He huffed and swallowed a mouthful. "What a childish thing to say. And besides, it will go cold if you wait." He stared at her for a moment then stabbed out with his fork, piecing a chip and popping it into his mouth. "See. It's half cold already."

"Tha… that was my chip!"

"So?"

"You stole it!"

He shrugged. "Well you can't get it back. So what you going to do about it?"

Rin frowned before jumping forward and grabbing one of his chips in return. "An eye for an eye, a chip for a chip."

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched her bite his chip in half. "That one was bigger than the one I took."

"So?"

"So I get to have another one of yours to make up for it." He said as he took another.

Turning her back on him, Rin covered the side of her tray with her arm. "You have your own, keep off mine!"

"Ba, who wants your half cold chips anyway? At least mine still have some heat to them."

"Yeah right." The woman muttered, going back to eating. They ate in silence for about five minutes before Rin stood and took their rubbish to a nearby bin. Returning she sat on the bench and sighed, making sure she couldn't see the man beside her. "Shall we head back?"

She heard the deep breath but then felt his arm as it wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her into his side and holding her there. "Let's just stay here for a bit. It's a nice view."

For a moment, Rin struggled to wrap her head around what he was doing, holding her close to his chest and rubbing his hand up and down her arm. But then she heard him groan and flinch and she smiled with victory, leaning back and looking at him. He was clearly in pain and she knew why. "You have a stomach ache! Don't you!"

Mr Donvan grunted as he rolled his head back. "I'm not use to such fatty foods. I've got heartburn."

Even if she laughed, Rin could see he was in pain and sighed, looking down at her watch. "Dam it, pharmacy will be shut."

"Umm?"

"I was going to run and get your some tablets or something." She shrugged, looking at him as his hair shifted in the wind. "But the shop will be shut now."

"Thanks for the thought. I'll be alright in a few minutes." He grunted again and rubbed his chest to ease the pain. "I just need to sit for a bit."

As boldly as she could, Rin shifted to his side and pressed her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"I would have laughed at you so no hard feelings." He said but his arm wrapped around her hip, pulling her slightly closer.

As she sat, Rin closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for the man to recover but as time went on, she almost didn't want him to and instead remain where they were for longer. But as the night drew closer, the temperature dropped and the two were soon fighting shivers. Sesshomaru was the first to sigh and lift his head. "We should head back."

"Humm."

"Come on." He stood and pulled her with him, beginning the long walk back to the hotel.

Something the two of them had forgotten was that the hotel was at the top of a large hill. Going down to town had been fine but returning took twice as long as they were tired and cold. However, as they staggered the last few meters to the lobby, something caught their attention and they saw that the ballroom was filled with people, talking and drinking champagne.

Rin frowned at it, looking at all the women in glitzy dresses and the men in suits but her companion walked straight over to it, dragging her with him. They entered and instantly stood out, both wearing thick warm jackets for the February air. Sesshomaru could get away with quickly removing his coat and putting it on the side and he was in a shirt and trousers but Rin still felt uncomfortable, wearing just jeans and a T-shirt as she normally did.

The man smiled, passing her a flute with a golden bubbling liquid inside. "Here."

Fear in her eyes, Rin took the drink and stared at him. "Sesshomaru, I'm not dressed for this."

"So? Just do as I do." He clinked his glass with hers. "Act like you own the place."

"Knowing you, you probably do." Rin muttered, taking a long drink. "I still feel uncomfortable."

He grinned, standing at her side. "Oh just relax, you're with me."

"And that's a good thing… how?"

If he was going to speak, he was cut off by a beautiful young woman walking over to them, her eyes locked on the silver haired gentleman at her side. "Pardon me but… are you Sesshomaru Donvan by any chance?"

The man gave an elegant bow of his head. "Indeed I am my lady. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman blushed and gave a bobbed curtsy. "Oh… I… I'm… it's wonderful to meet you."

"Are you here unaccompanied my dear?"

Rin blinked as she looked up at him, observing as he so easily fell back into the Sesshomaru she had met just two days ago. She found it hard to believe that this was the same man she had shared chips with a few minutes ago. As he went on talking and flirting with the woman, Rin began to step away from them and lean on the wall, watching them from a distance.

She just had a deep fear that perhaps Sesshomaru had been pretending to be something he was not, even when with her. What if his behaviour with her had been an act as well?

She shook her head and stepped away from him, walking over to his coat, reaching into the pocket to find the room key. With one last look back, she sighed and turned away from him unnoticed.

She went all the way to their room and after a shower to wash her hair, she dried herself off and dressed for bed before going to the front room. She looked around it for a moment but then turned her head away, seeing that she was alone.

With a sigh, she turned and walked back to the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket before pulling the curtains closed then curling up on the sofa, closing her eyes and soon drifting off to sleep.

Hours later, Rin was fast asleep so she didn't even hear the man as he came in, sighing as he saw her. "There you are Rin. I was really worried about you. Where did you disappear to?"

Rin groaned at the noise but didn't wake, pulling the blanket closer.

The man huffed as he knelt beside her, reaching out and stoking her hair away. "You do look… slightly cute lying there. But… I have to agree…" he looked over her, curled half up on herself, struggling to hold herself on the narrow sofa. "You don't look very comfortable."

With a new moan, Rin rolled over but Sesshomaru just laughed under his breath, reaching out to her arm, pulling it over to his neck while sweeping his arm up under her knees, lifting slightly into his neck.

She groaned and held on to his neck slightly as she was lifted completely from the sofa, held tightly to his chest. Sesshomaru chuckled, turning away towards the bedroom. "You know what?" He asked the unconscious woman. "You are actually lighter than you appear. But then again I knew that." He pulled her closer to his shoulder, her nose touching up to his chin and her slow breathing tickled his skin. After a moment to hold her closer, he sighed and placed the softest of kisses on her forehead before pulling her back, looking down at her, still fast asleep.

He smiled, carrying her across the hotel room and slowly placing her on top of the covers, watching as she rolled onto her side as she did.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper. How I'm going to get you under the covers… I'll deal with in a bit. Right now… I'm going for a shower." He pointed at her. "Don't… you move." He watched her then turned away to the bathroom, washing himself down before dressing in a vest top and pants.

Pulling his hair over one shoulder, he walked over the bed and tipping his head as he looked at Rin. She appeared to have rolled under the sheets and wrapped herself in it. The man smiled and nodded, lifting the other side of the sheets and slid under, leaning back on the pillows and looking over at her.

In a quick movement, he reached over and stroked some of her hair away from her face, smiling as he did. "Come here." He whispered, moving both himself and her so she was on her side beside him, spooning up to her as comfortingly as he could, his arms wrapped around her back as to keep her clos. His eyes closed slowly into her hair and pulled her tighter, rubbing her arms from behind.

* * *

**A/N: As far as I've gotten so far. More to come but no idea when. Thanks again to Sesshy-Rin3 for her help. **

**Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Rin gave a slow and soft sigh as she reached up and brushed her hair from her eyes as the sigh turned into a yawn.

"Good morning."

Blinking, she looked up and smiled. "Morning." Her head returned to the pillow as arms wrapped around her back, Sesshomaru pulling her even closer to his body, pressing her head into his shoulder and giving a content purr into her hair.

The action woke Rin as she stared at his chest, right before her eyes. She swallowed and closed her eyes tightly, concentrating for a moment to try and remember. Drawing a blank, she opened her eyes. "S…Sesshomaru… wha…what happened… last night."

"Humm? What do you mean?"

"Well I… I fell asleep… on the sofa."

"Yes… and I carried you in here. I just fell asleep." He sighed, pulling her closer. "But you woke up in the middle of the night and… well I've never known a woman do what you made me do. You didn't stop. Ended up wearing me out."

Rin choked at his words, the implications. "I… you… but… I…." Her face felt so hot, it could have burst into flames. "I can't…. Did I… I never… I…"

As she staggered out over her words, Sesshomaru burst into laughter, his body shaking as he did, rolling onto his back and keeping her close to his chest. Rin ended up straddled across his lap, looking down on him.

The man kept laughing and squeezed her hands tight. "I'm sorry Rin. That was definitely one of my worst jokes. I told you…." He stopped laughing and ran a hand back in her hair. "I wouldn't do something like that to you."

Rin stared at him then swallowed. "You… you mean… you…." Her face went bright red before she slapped her hand down on his chest. "That was a terrible trick! I really thought… I… I mean…." She stopped and turned her eyes away. "Never mind."

"You don't need to be shy Rin." He sighed reaching up to her arm and holding her shoulder. "It's quite obvious you have no experience with men. You were thrown in at the deep end with me."

Rin stared at him, still sat straddled across his lap but then felt tears filling her eyes. "You… you shouldn't… say things like that. And… and I will have you know I do have experience. It was just a long time ago. Alright?"

The man blinked then shook his head, reaching up to her cheek and brushing her tears away. "Please don't cry Rin." She sniffed, closing her eyes as Sesshomaru continued to brush his hand against her face. "We… we're having a good weekend. Don't ruin it with tears."

She sniffed loudly and shifted away from him, lying on his shoulder, the tears rolling off her face, feeling him hold her tight.

The man sighed slowly, turning towards her neck to place small kisses on the exposed skin, feeling her tense as he did. The reaction caused him to continue with his action, administering kiss after kiss to her neck, each one cheering the woman a little until she began giggling at his warm attentions. "Feel better?" He whispered as she stopped crying.

"Yeah…" She sighed, rubbing her face into his hair. "But… I have to admit… that's a funny way to cheer a woman up."

"Woman? I see no woman."

"Do you want me to start crying again?"

"No."

"Then stop teasing me for five minutes."

He chuckled then stroked her hair back off her face. "Alright. I'll even be generous and give you ten."

"Thanks, you are really kind." Her voice was sarcastic but her face brushed against his skin, closing her eyes and sighing.

"You know… I was worried about you last night."

"Why?"

"I won't lie… it did take me a while to realise you were missing. But when I did, I came back to the room and saw you on the sofa." He stroked the back of her head, smiling as he did. "You looked so cute, I couldn't let you sleep out there on the sofa so carried you in here. I just fell asleep in your arms." He paused, sighing to himself. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Rin closed her eyes and shook her head into him. "I… I was uncomfortable."

"Why? They were no better or worse than you."

"It was _you_ that made me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"You… fell so easily back into your act. When you spoke to that woman… it was like… you were another person."

Silent, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rubbed his nose in her hair. "I have to keep up my public appearance. It's all I have."

"I see."

"Do you… really care?"

"About what?"

"The way I act. Do you real care how I behave?"

Rin sighed turning away from him but kept her arms around him. "I… I guess I do. I… I care about how you… have to pretend to be something you're not. And how it clearly bothers you." She sniffed again and rubbed her face into him.

The man shook his head. "You hardly know me."

"Actually… I think I know you quite well for all this."

Falling still and silent, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "So what do you want to do today?"

"What?"

"It's our last full day, we have to leave tomorrow. So what do you want to do?"

Rin shrugged. "I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. We could… go for a walk?"

"Too cold."

"Could go for a drive?"

"Where?"

He shrugged this time. "I dunno." His head rubbed into her hair as she lay across him. "We… could go to… the zoo."

"The zoo?"

"Yes. There is one nearby. I… I've always wanted… to go there."

Tipping her head, Rin stared at his face. She could only see his nose and chin due to the angle she was at but she just blinked. "Won't you have to act?"

"Sorry?"

"Well… when there are other people around… you have to…" She lifted her hands just enough to make air quotes. "'Act'."

For a moment, the man was stone still, closing his hand around her back. "You… really do care about that, don't you?"

"I… I guess I do." She sniffed, inhaling the smell around him. "But I want you to be yourself. Is that too much to ask?"

"No… I guess… I guess not."

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to… make you uncomfortable. I just… want you to be yourself. For your own good… if nothing else." Rin found it strange that she was suddenly struggling over her words.

They both fell silent, Sesshomaru with her arm around her back, holding her arm as he kept her close while Rin rested her head on his shoulder and her arm slid across his chest. She smiled sleepily as her ear moved to him, listening to the slow and calm pace of his heart.

A thought entered her mind, wondering if perhaps Sesshomaru had never been so still with another. She had no doubts he had been with others, his books and attitude told her that but there was something else.

She looked closer to him and swallowed, realising something. "There are three of you."

"What did you say?"

"Umm… nothing."

"Tell me."

"I just…" she pulled him a little tighter and sighed. "I… I just have a theory that you don't have one act… you have two. That there are three sides to you."

"Explain yourself."

"Well… there is your… I guess public act. Where you are all flirty and soft. That's your main act, the one you give to the public and the press but… there is another act. The one where you are all… cold and pushy. I guess that's the one for people who know you… you spend a lot of time with you; managers and publishers. But that's not who you are, it's just another act. It's more you… but it's not the real you."

He shifted for a moment then turned his head to her. "And what's that? What is the real me?"

She closed her eyes and thought, listening to his heart and breathing and feeling his arms around her. "Alone." She said at last, picking the word carefully.

His arm shifted, pulling her closer. "Why would you say something as stupid as that?"

"Because you haven't let go of me since we woke up."

Taking note of his arms, the way one held her shoulder and the other wrapped around her back, Sesshomaru Donvan stared at her then huffed, pulling her closer and holding her tighter. He didn't say anything, just lay on his back in complete silence, thinking.

Rin kept still as well, lying at his side.

Then in a rush of movements, she was rolled onto her back, the sheets wrapping around her before she felt him crushing his mouth against her collarbone, biting it. She groaned loudly as her body burst into fire, unconsciously shifting in discomfort, pushing herself against him.

After nibbling on her skin for a moment, the man pulled away from her neck and licked the bite. "Not the zoo."

"What?"

"Not the zoo. Anywhere but the zoo." He bit her again then sighed, pulling away and collapsing on her shoulder.

He took several long and deep breaths, his hand closing tightly around Rin's shoulders, his whole body trembling as he did. "Just not…."

"What… what's wrong?" Rin whispered, reaching around him and holding a handful of his hair. "Sesshomaru… you… you're scaring me."

He kept still, breathing into her neck. After one longer exhale, his head dropped even further to the sheets. "It's a set up."

Rin turned her head into him, blinking. "What?"

"This whole weekend. It's a setup."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Everything. This… is all a set up." He shook his head, leaning off her and sitting with his back to her. "The whole weekend… everything is a setup."

Rin frowned as she sat up, pulling the covers over her chest. "You better explain yourself."

"Don't you think it's strange?" He looked over his shoulder at her. "Why would I, a confirmed bachelor, agree to go on a romantic weekend with some… random raffle winner?" His hand held out towards her. "A smart girl like you probably already questioned that."

"So what was your plan?"

"It wasn't my plan… it was my managers but… the plan was after two days I would take the winner to the local zoo and do… couple stuff with her… then…" He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Then some photographers would catch us together and a scandal would be caused. Since… most of the time, the women I'm seen with are… either extremely famous or rich. Sometimes both. But for me to be seen with a nobody, some random woman… it would stir up a great deal of talk and rumours, helped by the fact that both myself and the woman would disappear for a couple of weeks."

"But… why?"

"You might not know this but I have a book due for release in a couple of weeks. Having a big stir of publicity just before… would ensure interest in it and boost sales."

"So…." Rin muttered, turning her back on him as he turned his on her. "So the publishers get a bonus of sales, you get a load of commission." She laughed hysterically at him. "What do I get out of this?"

"It wasn't meant for you, Rin. It wasn't as if you were picked out. The plan was that it would be some stupid fan girl who… worshiped my books and the ground I walk on. It wasn't meant for you! I swear!"

"Believe it or not, that doesn't make me feel any better. To know you played me… from the very beginning. For your own gain!"

"No Rin!" He turned and crawled over the bed to her. "No I never…. Ok I played you at the start. But I was just going along with the plan. I didn't expect to…" He stopped, pressing his head into her shoulder. "Rin… don't you realise… I… I'm telling you now because I don't want that. I don't want a scandal to be made over you." He sighed, leaning closer to her neck and kissing it again. "You were right." He whispered, his breath and words soft on Rin's delicate ear. "You were right Rin, there are three sides to me. But that third, that true me… the real deep me… the one that is alone… I never knew it existed. I didn't realise it myself and I'm learning new things about it every second. And I'll tell you what I have realised."

"Wh… what?" Rin whispered back, turning her head until her eyes saw his, leaning over her shoulder, her fingers locking in his as they held her.

He gave a smile, gazing into her eyes. "I realised I'm a very possessive man. And that I don't want anyone else to look at you… as I'm looking at you right now."

The black haired woman tried not to blush but her cheeks just warmed and her eyes smouldered into his, shaking as they tried to hold their composition. Then she smiled, leaning back on him. "I see."

"Rin… I want to learn more about my true self and… I think you are the key to that. So I will tell you another… truth."

"What's that?"

His arms tightened around her and he swallowed, lowering his eyes away. "I… have been in near constant contact with my manager, telling her about what's happened between us."

"What!"

"It was just in case something turned up, if someone caught a picture of us or… it was just to ensure nothing went wrong."

"Went wrong?" Rin staggered, wiggling to be free but his grip was too tight. "Like what? Us sleeping together! Is that what you mean as 'wrong'?"

"Rin, stop it, you know I wouldn't do that to you. It was…. Worst case scenario; someone got a picture of us together and started spreading the rumour when I was away and unable to control it. I just needed to tell my manager in case something like that happened." He squeezed her tighter. "It was nothing dirty… if that's what you were worried about. It was just in case things happened without my knowing."

Rin panted for a moment, thinking over what he was saying before relaxing. "I guess I understand."

"Well then… let's go off grid."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just disappear." He said, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her backwards to the bed, kneeling beside her and pressing his nose to hers, covering them both with the sheets. The whiteness hid them both from the rest of the room meaning they could only look at each other. Rin in her baggy blue PJs, her hair a nest around her head and her face streaked with tears from just a few minutes before. Sesshomaru dressed in just a pair of boxers and a vest top; thick tresses of hair hanging over his shoulder while he held a deep complete look in his eyes. He smiled, pushing himself closer to Rin. "The reason I'm telling you this is because I want to disappear. I'll leave my phone here, tie my hair up and wear a hat… and the two of us will vanish for the day."

"H…how?" Rin asked timidly, blinking up.

Sesshomaru lifted his head away from her and stared at the sheet. "We'll take the car. I'll drive us far away from here, to some city. We'll leave the car and walk into the centre." He looked down and grinned ear to ear. "We will go shopping and I will spoil you rotten with everything you could ever want."

Strangely, Rin frowned. "You'd do that?"

"Yes, I would." He leant closer again, stopping only when his forehead pressed to hers. "I want you to always remember this weekend with me Rin. I will never forget it and I want to make sure you don't either."

"Ahha. Well then…." Rin muttered, turning away from him and wiggling a bit of room. "I agree to the car… and the hat and the city but… you don't get to spoil me and… we go somewhere with a farmers market… or a craft fair."

A complex confused look crossed his face. "Why? I've never been to a farmer's market before."

"I thought so. That's why I suggested it." She tipped her head and smiled. "I always love farmer's markets. You find all sorts of things there."

Knelt over her, Sesshomaru smiled, leaning forward to her, an arm either side of his head. "If that's what you want; we'll go to the farmer's market."

"I don't know where there is one though."

"We'll find one." He smiled, placing himself even closer to her, admiring at the adorable way she blushed and stared up at him, as if stars filled her every moment.

He could see nothing but the white sheets… and her.

He moved his hand to the side, touching the back of her head and running his fingertips though her hair, an action that caused her to close her eyes and part her lips. As his eyes drifted to them, he took in the detail he had over looked before; the small soft fullness of them, the slight glisten from where she'd licked her lips and the honeyed breath that came from them.

Cherries.

Control failing, Sesshomaru Donvan leant closer to them, wanting to taste the woman.

He hovered a fraction above her, her breathing bringing her lips partly in contact with his, a preview to what lay right before him. His eyes were closed, wanting to just memorize the feeling that would come, how she would react. What she would do, what sounds she'd make, what it would lead it.

As he took a breath and prepared himself, he faltered and moved to her cheek, placing his lips there instead. He was sure Rin gave an annoyed moan but it could have been his own mind. He decided to break the silence. "I'm going to order room service." He said, leaning away from her and pulling his hair over one shoulder. "We'll have breakfast in here then head off to find a market. Sound like a plan?"

Rin kept still on the bed, blinking her eyes open. Then she shrugged and tipped her head back. "Yeah… sounds like a plan." She sighed to herself, wishing she was telepathic.

"Right. And… umm… Rin?"

She looked at him, frowning. His tone had chanced, back to his outer act. "What?"

He gave her a cold grin but his eyes were on her shoulder. "You might want to wear a high neck shirt… or a jumper."

Her eyes widened and her hand snapped over her neck. "You didn't!"

"I might have."

With a flurry of movement, Rin kicked the sheets away from her and ran across the room to a mirror, pulling at her shirt to show her neck. Several small bruises covered her skin, all in places where Sesshomaru had kissed her. Her jaw dropped as she turned back to face a quite sheepish looking man. "Hickeys! I'm going to kill you!"

He shrugged slowly. "It was an accident."

* * *

**A/N: Well, new chapter. I'm very busy with uni so... chill. **

**But don't forget to review. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Checking her refection once more in the shop mirror, Rin sighed, pulling her collar tighter. "And you're sure you can't see them?"

"I'm sure Rin, and even so…." A softness wrapped around her neck. "You can't now."

Rin stared in her refection, admiring the dark pink scarf now around her shoulders, the price tag still on it. As she ran a hand ran over the fabric, another wrapped around her and she leant back a little. "It's lovely."

"I thought the colour suited you."

After a moment to admire the refection, she turned quickly on the spot and leant against on the shop window, wrapping her hand on his arms. With the best flirting smile she could manage, the woman pulled him to her until he placed both hands on the glass, either side of her head, channelling her vision to just him.

Her hand moved under his arm to the back of his neck, a burning sensation coming from the touch but he showed no difference. Using the grip to pull him closer and causing his nose to press into the side of hers until she could inhale the smell his colonel. She smiled and opened her mouth as he moved his head towards her, feeling his lips caressing her cheek, his breath filling her lungs and sending her heart into overdrive.

In the chase, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, leaning on her shoulder and brushing his nose against her skin. He could feel her heat, her warmth and life, the want she had to feel him. He hovered over her skin, his hand sliding easily over her hip and clinging to the denim she was wearing. He leant almost his whole body weight against her, crushing her between himself and the glass but the little woman gave a pleased groan only he could hear, the breath cooling his flustered cheeks.

He moved slowly, his hand working its way up back to her hip while his face tilted to the side, his lips parting, preparing to touch hers as they waited for it.

They were so close, he could already feel her. But as his mind flickered, hesitating for just a split second, he kissed the side of her cheek. He heard her moan happily at his actions, still holding him as he went on kissing her cheek as softly as a feather would pass her skin.

For a while, he just kissed her cheek before pulling away and leaning on her forehead, trying hard to get his breath back. His hand reached down to her side, pulling her hand away and locking their fingers together. "Beautiful."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Let… let's go. The farmer's market is this way." Still holding her hand, he pulled away from her the window and over the road.

Rin smiled as she stared at him from his side. His hair was tied up and tucked under his sand coloured flat cap, the lid pulled down over his eyes while he wore a dark green jumper with a wolf print on the front, baggy jeans while he kept a dark green hoody wrapped around his waist. He looked so casual and normal; it was hard for her to see him as Sesshomaru, who until then had only worn shirts and trousers during the day.

She smiled, bumping her arm into his.

"What was that for?" He asked, squeezing her hand tighter.

Rin tipped her head to the side and shrugged. "I felt like it. You know, you look really different with your hair up."

"I feel different. Perhaps I should do it more often." He grinned and pulled her arm so she fell into his grip once more. "Would you like to spend time with me in public?" his face drew closer to hers again. "I could adapt more detailed… disguises? So no one will know it's me. Or would that come under your definition of 'act?'"

Pretending to think, Rin bit her lip and turned her head to the side, placing his head on her neck. "An act is… when you change your personality… not your appearance."

"I see." He smiled, pulling down her scarf and shirt with his free hand, beginning to kiss her neck again. "Would you like that idea? To have me dress up for you?"

Suddenly Rin snorted into his shoulder.

"What's so funny?"

The woman sniffed and shrugged. "The idea of you in a dress."

Taking in a breath from her neck, Sesshomaru frowned then opened his mouth and biting down on her skin sharply.

Rin panted from the pain but then swallowed as he leant back, licking the bite. "If… if that turns into another hickey… I will kill you."

The man gave one laugh into her neck. "I wouldn't mind wearing a disguise if it meant I could spend more time with you."

Hugging him tight, Rin sighed, opening her eyes to look over his shoulder. For a moment, she was just still before closing her eyes again. "We… we came all this way for the farmers market. There won't be much point if we keep… dillydallying like this."

With a nod, he let go of her pardon her hand and nodded. "You're right." His lip curled a little. "Come on."

With a smile and a laugh, the two began running over town until they found a large square outside a church, filled with stalls but there also appeared to be a stage setup in the middle and some of the people appeared to be in costume and taking part in events.

Rin shook her head as she looked at him. "There's some kind of… fair. Did you know about this?"

"No." He said truly innocent, pulling her towards a vegetable stall. "Pardon, what… what's going on here?"

The vendor smiled. "It's the Spring Fair. The town holds it the weekend of Valentine 's Day every year."

Rin laughed as she looked over the fair. "Fantastic! Come on then!"

With the whole fair themed around couples, spring and romance, it was a very existing event. Not only was there fresh fruit and vegetable stands but ones selling meat, local cheese, cakes, local cider and beers while also having a craft market with knitwear, pottery and all sorts of other products that had been made by the local people.

The pair spent hours walking between stands, buying some handmade mugs and taking part in a few of the games available before they back tracked and brought some fresh bread, cheese, tomatoes and carrots, topped with chocolates and cider.

With their feast ready, they moved away from the fair and found a park, sitting under a tree and enjoying their picnic in private, Sesshomaru leaning on the tree while Rin leant on him, his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at the sky then shivered. "Yikes, it's a lovely day but not the warmest."

His arm wrapped around her a little tighter. "You're not too cold?"

"No…" She hissed, rolling onto her side and into him. "I'm fine."

Staring off into the sky, the man's hand messed with the back of her head. "What are you thinking about?"

Rin shrugged. "How long we got left on the car park?"

"It's pay on exit. We have all the time in the world."

"I see."

"Why? Want to head back?"

"No… I'm fine. I was just thinking… I might like to go for a swim."

"A swim?"

"Yeah. It's not every day I get access to a full on pool anytime I want. And it took us about two hours to get here… take us two hours to get back… a swim before dinner would be really nice." She lifted her head and looked at him, his hair still hidden under the hat. "But I… I think I will avoid the sauna."

He shrugged, not making eye contact. "You'd be fine, as long as you don't stay too long in there."

"All the same… I think I'll give it a miss."

"You're choice." He sighed. "Could go in the Jacuzzi."

Her head popped up all of a sudden. "Really? They have a Jacuzzi!"

The man turned his head to the side, staring down at her before his eyes narrowed. At the same time, he jumped forward and rolled her roughly onto her back, leaning over to pin her down. "You're doing it again."

"D… doing… what?"

He huffed, eyes narrow on her. "Being childish."

She blinked and turned her head away, revealing her neck to him. "I… I'm just a big kid. I can't help that."

"Big?" He teased, looking over her body. "Trust me, there is nothing _big_ about you Rin."

Staring up at him, Rin blinked. "You jerk."

"That a new one." He chuckled, leaning over her forehead and kissing her there. "Come on, let's head back to the car."

"Ok…" She muttered dreamily. "Can we pick up some more of those chocolates on the way?"

"Very well… little girl."

With a grunt, Rin pushed him off her and onto his own back, holding his arms and pinning him down with all her might, her hair creating a curtain around them. "Stop calling me little."

"But you are little." He chuckled before, in an amazing movement, he pushed Rin off him, stood up, grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet before sweeping her into his arms again. He smiled at her. "You are so small… I could mistake you for a teddy bear."

Her face bright red, Rin could only swallow as she was carried but as they left the park, she began trying to push him away. "Se… put me… down! It… it's embarrassing, people are staring."

"I'll put you down… if you say 'I am small."

"What? Why?"

He shrugged, tossing her around a little. "Because I can."

"Well I won't say it."

"Then I will carry you all the way back to the car." His eyes move back to her. "Don't think I won't, it's easy for someone like me."

Staring at him, Rin began listening as people saw them and whispered. She hid her face as much as she could. "This isn't funny anymore. I thought you wanted to be incognito."

"Big word coming from you."

"This isn't funny." She moved her eyes. "People are going to realise who you are."

He smiled, walking though the fair's crowd. "What do I care? I'm leaving this area."

Rin blinked then began wiggled as violently as she could. "Put! Me! Down!"

His response was to pull her tighter to his chest, keeping her still. "Ah ah ah, bad idea, little girl."

"Put me down!"

"Not until you admit you are small."

"Never!"

"Then I won't put you down."

Rin frowned and put herself into his chest, hiding herself while debating her fate. She decided to hold onto her dignity and make Sesshomaru carry her. He had no problem with carrying her, easily taking her all the way back to the car, nearly dropping her as he did. "Well, I'm proud of you."

"I'm not small."

"Very well." He grinned, reaching over and kissing her cheek. "You win. This time."

"I want to go for that swim now."

"You have a two hour wait." He nodded to the car. "Get in."

Rin crossed her arms dramatically. "What's the magic word?"

Frowning, he tipped his head to the side, stepping over and pushing her into the car. "_Please_. Get in the car."

Slapping his cheek in a patronising way, she smiled. "Good boy." She mocked.

The man didn't look impressed but turned away from her and walked across the car park to a ticket booth to pay.

It took two hours for them to return to the hotel and most of it was spent in silence even though Rin tried to make conversation. Sesshomaru appeared to be in a mood but if it was an act, Rin wasn't quite sure.

Once back to the hotel, they left the car and went to their room, Sesshomaru picking up his swim suit, throwing Rin hers. "I'll change in the bathroom." He muttered, heading to the restroom.

It didn't take long before he came back to her in his swimsuit and housecoat. She was stood by a mirror, pressing her hand against the skin on her neck. "I have another one now." She muttered to herself.

He walked slowly over to her, deliberately teasing his movements, his eyes locked on her refection. He moved his eyes when he stood right behind her, looking at the small collection of bruises on her neck, each one different to the others. He blinked and looked back at the mirror before grinning and grabbing her from behind.

She gave an adorable squeak as she wiggled in his grip. "Sesshomaru! Stop it!"

"No way." He forced her head to the side and smiled before forming another mark on her skin with a swift bite. "That…" he said on finishing. "Is for calling me 'boy'."

Half way between smiling and groaning, Rin blinked at his reflection. "That's why you were in a mood? Holding a grudge against that?"

"Yes." He let go of her and smacked the side of her bare leg. "Come on, I want to hold you in a Jacuzzi."

Rin huffed once before grabbing her towel and housecoat, slipping it on before locking her own in his. "Is that so?"

"Yes. All those bubbles… I want to see what I can get away with."

Rin sighed, leaning on his arm as they walked. "I thought you agreed to stop hopelessly flirting?"

"Rin… I am learning more about myself with each passing moment." He squeezed her hand and sighed. "You are teaching me… every second… you are teach me something new about myself." He smiled, stopping and pushing her against the wall. "And you know what I'm learning right now?"

"No. What?"

He grinned, pushing her back against the wall. "That I like teasing you. And you like being teased."

Rin closed her eyes then lifted her face so his nose pressing against hers. "Do I?"

"Yes… you do. Clearly." He sighed, kissing her cheek before moving down to her chin and neck, his hand sneaking down her body. "Do you like me being… rough?" His hand moved further down her leg and under her thigh, lifting her leg up until it hooked around his hip, pushing himself closer to her body.

Rin gasped loudly as he did, her arms locking around his neck, panting deep into his neck as he continued to kiss her neckline and cheek, causing louder and louder moans from the woman.

Just as he came closer to her lips, one of the doors in the hallway opened and two men walked out of a room, shaking hands with each other before spotting the couple just down the hall. Rin swallowed as she pushed Sesshomaru back and set herself on the floor, straightening her housecoat while the man wrapped arms around her, effectively hiding her from their view.

As one of the business men coughed, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her away at a run as she burst into giggles. "We almost got caught." She laughed.

He said nothing, walking quickly with her to the pool where he stopped and helped her out of her robe, looking easily over the tight swimsuit. "Jacuzzi?"

He held her hand and took her straight to the large bubbling pool. Rin smiled at it as she stepped in first. "Ohhh!" She purred, submerging herself up to her shoulders. "That's good!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat in one of the sunken seats, his hair floating on the water before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to his lap, his hand on her thigh. Rin frowned and wrapped a hand on his neck. "Will you keep your hands off me for five minutes?"

"No."

She shook her head and leant into his shoulder. "Fine, have it your way."

He purred happily, staring at her as she closed her eyes, her hair bubbling over her shoulders, knotting itself with his. His eyes closed, feeling her rest against him and sit on his lap, the bubbles tickling over his body.

His arms tightened on her but then he blinked and opened his eyes, looking as another couple came into the spa. The commotion they made caused Rin to open her eyes and push him away, sitting on her own seat.

The man huffed, staring at her. _Get back here._ He mouthed to her.

Rin grinned then shook her head. _Not while they are here. _She mouthed back.

Even if he wished the pair would disappear to the sauna, they slid into the pool and began swimming, talking as they did. The man cursed them both as he stared at Rin, watching her lie back and relax. He tried to relax as well but a new part of his personality developed.

After half an hour, as Rin appeared to drift off, he stood and pulled her arm. "Room, now."

She blinked out of her dream and frowned. "I just got comfortable."

"Room, now." He repeated, climbing out of the bubbling hot tub. He gave the swimming couple a glance, seeing in their eyes widen on realising who he was. He could hear Rin scampering along behind him, her wet feet slapping on the tiled floor.

They dressed and hurried to their room where the writer swept Rin into his arm and pinned her, pushing his head into her neck, kissing her for a moment. She gasped and moaned into his ear, her arms around him.

But he grunted and pushed her away. "Go have a shower and get dressed."

"Why?"

"You taste like a swimming pool." He licked his lips and tipped his head. "I don't like it."

Rin also tipped her head and smiled. "Ah, you look so cute when you do that."

"Go and take a shower." He repeated, pushing the woman towards the bathroom. "I'm going to order room service." Shrugging, he turned away. "I don't want to go to the restaurant and 'act'. Well eat in here."

"I'd like that." Rin said as she grabbed a change of clothes. "See you in a bit."

* * *

**A/N: Yikes, you people really like this story! **

**Well, I'm still busy but keep the faith the story will keep coming. **

**Enjoy my friends!**

**Keep calm and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Running a hand back in his hair, Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to Rin. He smiled at her as she sat on the bed. "Dinner here yet?"

"It arrived while you were in the shower." She nodded towards the door. "It's in the other room."

"Shall we go eat?"

"No."

"Sorry?"

She turned and lifted a notebook in her hands. "What is this?"

His eyes narrowed on her. "You read that?"

Her hands tight on the book, she nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "What is it?"

"Just… notes."

"On?"

"Things."

She frowned and stood up. "Tell me the truth Sesshomaru."

"I am telling you the truth."

Furious, Rin threw the book to the bed. "You are writing about me! Is this what you get from the deal? Inspiration for your dirty little stories!"

"You are over reacting Rin."

"You… are… writing about me!" She ran over and grabbed the book from the bed, roughly opening it. "_Collapsing from the heat in the sauna… carrying her into the dunk pool._" She threw the book on the floor. "You have written everything that's happened over this weekend."

"Rin, I… I'm not… writing about you. I'm just… basing it on the events. Things that have happened. Nothing more."

"Were you even going to ask me for my permission?"

He didn't say anything at that, moving his eyes away.

Rin shook her head as she waved a hand at him. "You're making a mockery of me! Every… mistake and… moment I thought there was… you are going to… make a fool of! Of me!"

Sesshomaru sighed, walking over to her and stroked her cheek. "No Rin. I wouldn't do that."

Her eyes locked on his. "But you planned on."

"Yes… I guess… I did plan on. I confess… the reason for this weekend wasn't just the scandal but for me to get inspiration for my new book." His hand stroked its way backwards in her hair. "I wanted to… preserve everything that's happened this weekend. You were just so… adorable… I had a sudden want… a need to write about it."

"You know, most people write a journal to preserve memories. Not write a whole book about it! And then go and publish it to the whole world!" Rin sighed, shaking her head away from him. "You are just writing about me for your own gain! You don't care about how I feel about this. You just want to write about me?"

"I'm not writing about you _personally_; I'm only writing about the experiences we had. I'll change the appearance of the character but I'll keep your hair brained nature and… innocent cuteness. The character would have your personality… your heart and soul… but no one would know the inspiration came from you."

"I would."

He huffed and chuckled, holding her shoulder. "How about this then… you get to read it before publishing. Sound like a plan?"

Rin frowned then smiled, shifting her eyes up and down him. "You mean it?"

"Yes. Trust me… I'm a great writer." His lips teased their way to her ear, caressing it very slowly. "It won't be you, just your personality."

"I'd know it was me. It would be so embarrassing!"

"So? You're special to me… I want to immortalise you in print. Is that wrong?"

With another sigh, Rin turned around to face him, her arms sneaking around his back, pulling herself into him. "I guess not. But you are a nightmare."

"And you are special. I mean it. So… can I write the story?"

She hugged his slightly and pressed her head to his shoulder. "Alright. I trust you."

"It'll be the best story I've written. I can promise you that."

"Ah ha." She muttered, yawning and rubbing her face into him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired all of a sudden. It's exhausting arguing with you."

With his hand running down her hair, Donvan lead her over to the bed, sitting her down and stroked his hand down her cheek. "Stay there." He grinned then walked out of the room, leaving Rin to kick her shoes off and lie on her back, curling on her side.

"Rin?"

She looked up and sighed. "Yes?"

"Here." He held out a plate of fruit and nibbles, sitting on the other side of the bed. "You heard of breakfast in bed? Well now there is dinner in bed."

Rin licked her lips on seeing the food then smiled, shuffling to his side, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder as she reached over and grabbed some fruit. "I guess you will be writing about this?" She said, popping the fruit in her mouth, eyes locked on the man beside her.

He took a moment, licking his fingers clean. "Of course. It is adorably just sitting here."

Smiling, she kept on eating but then closed her eyes. "Remove your hand please."

"What?" Sesshomaru said, moving his hand on her knee. "You didn't mind earlier."

"Well like you, my mind changes quickly. So please let go of my leg."

"Alright." He quickly removed his hand, pulling her arm closer instead. "It's getting late. Shall we go to sleep after dinner?"

"Won't I have to sleep on the sofa?"

"No." He said quickly. "I want you in my arms. I told you… you're special to me."

She chuckled, leaning further to his shoulder, her eyes closing as she fall asleep where she was. For several minutes Sesshomaru continued to eat, not realising that Rin beside him had fallen asleep. Then he looked down at her. "You're not eating much Rin."

She murmured a little but rubbed her head into his side.

He stared at her for a moment nodded, putting the plate on the side and pulling her closer, sliding her to her side. "Goodnight Rin."

With the main lights of the room still on and both still fully dressed, they shifted to a comfortable location, curled together, arms wrapped around each other, the man with his head on her forehead.

But something Sesshomaru didn't know was that two hours after falling asleep, Rin had woken up and began to think. She thought for a long time, looking at the man in her arms as he slept.

After an hour, she made her mind up and nodded to herself. Carefully she pushed against the man, effectively rolling him off her arm and onto his back, staring at him as she did. Leaving him where he was, Rin moved towards the side of the bed, finding her shoes in the light from the room.

"Rin?"

She turned suddenly and saw Sesshomaru, staring at her sleepily.

He smiled at her as he yawned. "What you doing?"

Leaning over the bed, Rin touched his cheek before kissing his forehead. "Just going to the bathroom."

"Oh." He sighed. "Be quick."

"Alright Sesshomaru. Go back to sleep." He huffed and closed his eyes, rolling forward. She smiled at him as he slept but then left the room, turning the light off for him as she did, leaving the bedroom.

Towards ten in the morning, the man stirred and opened his eyes to the empty bed, frowning. He rolled onto his back and looked over the room. "Rin?" He climbed out of the bed and walked to the other room. "Rin?"

He frowned, looking over the room. "Where are you?" As his eyes looked over the furniture, he saw that Rin's bag and belongings were gone while his notebook was on the table with a piece of paper on top of it.

Slowly he lifted it up and unfolded it.

_Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. I can't do this. Rin._

He turned the paper over and over, looking at her handwriting then at the room, just open mouthed. Quickly he turned away and grabbed the hotel room phone. "Hello? Yes, can you tell me where Mrs Strep is?"

"Mrs Strep? She called for a taxi to take her home several hours ago sir."

"She left?"

"Yes sir."

He closed his eyes then sighed. "Thank you." He hung up the phone and leant on the wall before stroking his hair away from his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no. *Runs away!* **


	8. Chapter 8

"Rin? Rin! Rin, wake up."

Shaking her head awake, Rin looked over to see her friend at the other desk across from her. "Yeah?"

"Behind you."

Twisting on her chair, she looked to see a carrier looking mindlessly over the desks. "Mrs Strep? Mrs Strep?"

"Here." Rin said, lifting her hand.

The woman walked over quickly, holding out a large brown envelope. "Parcel for you."

"Thanks."

"Sign here."

Rin scribbled her signature on the electronic pad and took the envelope, amazed by the sudden weight. "What is it?" She asked, weighing it in her hands.

The messenger shrugged, turning away from her. "I dunno, I'm just the messenger."

Once alone, Rin turned back to her desk and open the envelope, taking out a large mass of papers bound with a fold back clip. Tipping her head, she looked over the front page.

_The Ocean Rose._

_By Sesshomaru Donvan_

Blinking, Rin stared at the name, her mind blank. It had been over two months since she'd left the Golden Strand in the middle of the night, leaving Sesshomaru behind her. While part of her had wanted him track her down but he didn't and she hadn't heard, seen or been in contact with him since then.

But now, she was holding his work.

"What is it Rin?"

Looking up, Rin stared at her work colleague. "I… it's from Sesshomaru."

"Really? Let's see. Oh my… _the Ocean Rose_? That's a new one."

"So… this is the new unpublished book?"

Rin swallowed as she sat and opened the book. The first page had a small sentence on it.

_Dedication. _

_To the one who saw all three of me._

Quickly she turned the page over and found that several parts of the page were highlighted.

_… Rose looked so simple, so shy. From her appearance to her nature, she just wasn't his kind of person. But the deal had been struck and she was to come away with him. Internally, he feared this weekend, that this woman would not be as easy as he was used to. … _

_… For the first time in his memory, Sebastian Jacy found himself with a woman who had no interested in him. Every trick, flirt and move he tried, she moved away from him. Yes she blushed and reacted but not in the way he was used to. It was both confusing and intriguing. There was something about this woman. …_

_… She sat, smiling, peacefully, her eyes flickering down her work, reading each word with care and attention. Sebastian sat, watching her and for the first time in many years, he felt warmth with a woman. …_

_… She was so close to collapsing, her heart too fast, her temperature too high. Quickly wrapped his arms under her legs and carried her as fast as he could to the dunk pool, his own concerned for her took him by surprise but he liked it. As she pulled herself close to him, depending on him, warming him. He just wanted to hold her tight …_

_… She moaned as his teeth came down, claiming her as his own, biting her flesh. The taste of her skin, the feeling of her pulse, it drove into his body, feeling her warm body press against him. Why was she was so warm? … _

_… He could tell she was a simple soul but to sit, eating fish and chips together, watching the sky darken. He knew now, she wasn't like the others; she didn't want riches or fame. She was just herself. …_

_… Teasing her, calling her names, picking on her and observing his reaction, it made him smile as none had before. … _

_… Holding her in his arms, her gentle kindness and loving heart. The way she warmed him. … _

_… She was so close, he could feel her breath, her warmth, her life. He wanted so much to kiss her, to hold her tight. But fear gripped his heart; would she ever feel the same for him? … _

Rin blinked, staring at the story before her, engrossed in the words, seeing her weekend with the writer played out from his side, reading his feelings for her.

She swallowed then smiled to herself, continuing to read on, skimming to just the highlighted parts. She read about the pool, their dinner, their time at the market and the Jacuzzi before coming to the end.

_… Rose was indeed special, she was kind and warm, seeing him as no one else ever had, seeing in him a goodness that even he didn't know existed. As she lay beside him, sharing food, sharing a sweet moment that he had never before, he thought over every woman he had been with, how much they had wanted something from him. She treated him like something new, something unusual and something special. That was when he decided, he wanted to keep her forever, to hold her like this for the rest of his life. He fell asleep right beside her, feeling her body beside him and his arms around her. _

_As morning came, Sebastian opened his eyes, preparing to finally place his lips on Rose's, claim her as his own and confess his feelings for her. He had finally made up his mind not to let her go. _

_His eyes opened and looked over the bed, amazed when he was lying on top of the sheets but mostly that he was alone. "Rose?" He called for her, climbing out of bed. He knew she was an early riser but something felt wrong._

_But to his amazement, the whole hotel room was empty pardon a note on the sofa. '_Sebastian. I'm sorry. I can't do this. Rose.'_ The words struck him hard, freezing his heart. _

_She'd run away. _

_She had left him._

_Never before had someone left him. But worst of all was the letter. It said nothing. It didn't tell him why? Why had she left? She was so important to him… why had she left? …_

Wiping her eyes, Rin turned the page, reading on. The next few pages didn't have any highlighted sections, just talk of his pain of trying to get on without her, how he couldn't sleep and how he felt conflicted without her.

But then, on the last page, was highlighted conversation between the main character and his friend.

…

_"Come on mate, you have to get over her."_

_"No." Sebastian frowned, leaning on the window. "I want to see her again."_

_"Listen to me, Sebastian, this woman is messing with your head. You're all screwed up, just look at you!"_

_The man turned back and stared at him. "You have no idea how I feel. This woman has changed me. But she just ran off." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I sent a message to her."_

_"What?"_

_"I want to see her. So I'll wait here for her. If she doesn't come to see me then there is nothing between us."_

_To be continued…_

…

Quickly Rin read backwards, finding where the conversation was set. _Meeting room five_. Heart pounding, she swept the manuscript into her hands and ran away from her desk, down to the meeting rooms, running past room after room until she came to room 5, charging in.

She panted, looking over the group of people inside, scanning them. Luckily the man, she was looking for was very easy to spot, his long silver hair standing out above everyone else in the room. Her eyes locked on his but another woman in a suit stared at her, looking over her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Get out."

The woman nodded towards Rin. "You heard; get out."

"Not her." Sesshomaru snapped, staring at the other woman. "You… get out. All of you." The group stare at him, confused but the man frowned. "Now!"

The group jumped before scampering out of the room, leaving Rin alone inside. The man stared at her before turning his back on her, looking away to the window. "You got the manuscript then."

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Rin nodded a few times, putting the paper down on the table. "Yes."

"And you read it?"

"Only the highlighted parts. It's very long."

"I guess it is." He said absentmindedly, staring out the window. "Is there anything you didn't like about it?"

"I… I don't think you got how Rose feels about it. Why she ran away."

His head turned partly towards her, his hair catching the golden sunlight. "And why is that?"

Rin sighed as she looked at the collection of papers. "Because she didn't belong with him. She felt so strongly about him… but knew they couldn't… stay together so… she left."

"And what about that note?"

"I didn't want to say goodbye. It would have been too different."

"Who said we had to say goodbye?"

Rin shrugged as she looked over at him, still with his back to her. "There's no way we couldn't. I mean… you have to keep to your act. It would never work."

Turning, he leant on the wall. "Are you saying that because you feel that way? Or because you think I want to hear it?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't. I meant it when I said you were special Rin. And I meant every word of that book."

Shaking her head Rin looked over at him, tears in her eyes. "I… I can't."

"Can't?" He tipped his head to the side, walking over to her. "Can't what?"

Rin covered her face, wiping her eyes clean before looking up at him. "I can't…. We can't be… I mean… I want us… I want… but…." She sighed, looking up at him as he stood right before her, his eyes smouldering into her soul. "I… it would… never work."

The man nodded, reaching out his hand to her neck. "Probably not." He smiled, tipping his head to the side, slowly coming closer to her face. "We are just too different."

"Yeah." She sighed dreamily, her eyes closing slowly. "We… we could never… be… to…together."

Her words slowed, her eyes closing as he came closer, lips parted, a hand on each side of her neck, keeping her steady and calm. His breath was warm and calming, the smell of him slightly rejuvenating as she stood there, her own arms locking their way around him, pulling him slightly closer.

A little part of her feared he would pull away again from her but the moment he did press his lips to hers, she smiled, each fear and worry leaving her. He leant back after the quick peck but then Rin was consumed in his lips again, three, four, five, six times. Her body pressed up against his as her hand sliding up his neck, keeping him as tight as she could but he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

Finally Rin lowered her head and pressed her head against his chest, resting as he stroked her hair back off her face. Finally he laughed, leaning back on the table, pulling her to his lap. "I should have done that long ago."

Rin chuckled as well. "Yeah."

With a sigh, he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around the base of her spine as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you Rin."

"I missed you too."

They were silent, enjoying their moment returning together. Sesshomaru's eyes drifted nearly shut, looking down at her neck before tipping his head towards her ear. "Your neck is all healed."

Partly asleep, Rin nodded, keeping her eyes closed. "Yeah. I was careful, made sure no one saw."

"I see."

"Not going to give me another one are you?"

"Of course I am." He grinned coldly, looking back over to her eyes. "I want you to always know who you belong with."

With a loud groan, Rin held his shoulders tighter. "It's too hot for jumpers."

The man chuckled as he leant over and kissed her cheek. "I guess you will have to show them then."

Her lips curled as she pressed hers to his. "Really?"

"Yeah." He whispered before continuing to kiss her over and over before sighing into her hair and falling still.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I haven't slept properly since I last saw you."

Rin smiled, pulling him tighter. "In truth… I haven't either."

"Is that so?" He smiled a little more, pushing her away before pushing her back and grabbing Rin's arm, using it to pull her away from him, across the meeting room. Still holding her arm, the man lead her quickly past the people waiting in the hallway and to the stairs, pulling her all the way down to the car park then pushed her roughly against his car.

Rin laughed before her lips crushed against Sesshomaru's. She licked his lip as he leant back and opened the car door. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

She didn't even bother to tell him she didn't have her coat or bag, climbing into the car and doing the seatbelt up before someone could interfere. Almost as soon as she was seated, the car roared into life.

They said nothing, Rin just sitting looking out the city while the writer drove. Half an hour later, he pulled into a marked car park beside a normal looking old house and climbed out. Tipping her head to the side, Rin looked over the white faced terrace house. "Not… what I expected."

Sesshomaru smiled as he went up to the front door. "This is just one of my homes. I use it as a getaway. Not even my manager knows about this one."

"I see." Rin muttered as she followed him. "Rich bastard."

"I heard that." He opened the door to the house. Inside was a fairly modern and settled, like a normal home Rin had grown up in herself.

As she stared at the pictures covering one of the walls, her arms were suddenly pinned to her side as a blanket wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards into Sesshomaru's chest as he kissed her neck and ear. "Come here."

She smiled, leaning back on him a little further until they toppled backwards onto a sofa, curling herself up in his arms. "Sesshomaru… I…."

"Shush Rin. We'll talk later."

"Hrr?"

"I told you; I haven't slept since you left. I'm exhausted." He squeezed her tighter, shifting her across his lap.

Her eyes closed, leaning further against him. "Oh. That's ok then."

He smiled, nuzzling into her neck a little more, moving his hands to her leg and hip. "You'd let me grab you like this just because I said I'm tired?"

"I'd let you hold me even if you said you were an elephant."

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm an elephant."

Rin chuckled, leaning into him as she wiggled around to his stomach. "Go to sleep."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You never leave me again. Deal?"

She smiled in her sleep filled, holding him tighter. "Let's give it a month."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone! Been busy! **

**Quick question; I think i can take this story further but the quality and plot might go down. **

**So your call, end it here or keep going? **

**Don't forget to review. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

With a deep, satisfied smile, Rin rolled closer and snuggled deeper into the warmth beside her. "Sesshomaru."

"Yeah?"

With a delirious laugh, she looked up at him. "I'm getting use to that." She kissed his chin as he held her tight. "Waking up in your arms."

"Me too."

The woman grinned before swallowing and turning away, rolling over in the bed. "I need to get up."

"No way." He moaned, pulling her tighter. "You are staying."

After two week of living together in an almost bliss filled state, Rin had become wise to his tricks and pulled herself quickly away from him, standing up and grabbing a housecoat. "Oh no little boy. I have work to do today."

He gave her a grin. "I have work to do as well. I need help with my new book."

Tipping her head, Rin smiled a little more and closed her eyes. "Sesshomaru, my dear, I want to help you with your work. But I have commitments. So I have to go to work. And besides, don't you think it would be suspicious if I suddenly vanished?"

He grunted, rolling onto his back in bed. "I guess so. But I hate all these secrets."

Walking over, her hand stroked his cheek, leaning over the bed to kiss him from the side of the bed. "It's for your own good." She whispered, holding his cheek as she leant over him. "You don't want the world to know about me, and I don't want the world to know about us."

"I know." He kept his eyes closed, feeling her stroke his face with kindness only she could give him. Finally he sighed, reaching up to her face and stroking her hair back. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Really?" She grinned, leaning a little closer. "Why?"

"Because I have you."

Rubbing her nose across his, Rin chuckled, leaning closer to him, lying over the bed. "Sesshomaru, you are so smooth when you try."

"I know. It's a curse."

"But seriously, I need to get to work. If you want… I'll come home early and help you with your story."

Eyes closed, he gave a small smile, tipping his head back in her grip. "I'd like that… a lot." He lay back slowly and gave a loud sigh. "Take the car."

"What?"

"I don't like the idea of you being out there alone. So…" His eyes opened suddenly and stared over at her. "Take the car."

Rin bit her lip before kissing his, sitting across his lap. "Sesshomaru, you know I don't like that monster car of yours. It's a pain to drive and it stands out like a… a…" She slumbered, his eyes looking at her with a pleased smile. She swallowed before dropping her eyes to his chest, something that didn't help her. "Well… it… it really stands out. I don't like it."

His hands found her hips, keeping her in place. "Well if you would let me… spoil you and buy you your own car… we wouldn't be in this situation."

Rin hummed loudly before leaning over his lips, kissing him fiercely. "I… will take the bus. As I always do. Or you can drive me."

"I'm not in the mood. So take the car."

"No." She said stubbornly, climbing off him. "I'll take the bus."

The man watched as she swaggered her way to the bathroom to change. "You can get changed in here if you like."

She laughed at him from the bathroom. "I might be mad about but…."

The writer sighed, eyes closed as he ran a hand though his hair. "I know, I know, you're still inexperienced."

"Oi!"

"You are."

"But you don't have to say it."

Smiling, he licked his lips and rolled onto his side, looking at the bathroom. "I have so much to teach you. I'm going to enjoy it."

Remerging fully dressed Rin swaggered over the room to a dresser, picking up a hairbrush and looking into a mirror as she pulled it though her hair. "What? So you can make it part of your next story?"

He sighed, climbing up off the bed and walked over to her, draping his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her hair. "Can I?" He asked, looking in the mirror at her.

"Sure." She passed him the hairbrush, closing her eyes. "Do you think you could make it a plait?"

"Anything for you."

Head rolled back, Rin relaxed, allowing the man to brush her hair before expertly plaiting it, tying it off behind her head. When he stopped, Rin opened her eyes and tipped her head to him. "Want me to do yours?"

"No thanks." He kissed her brow and grinned into her refection. "You still want to go to work?"

"Yes."

"Then go before I get ideas."

She grinned, running her hand over his chin. "I'll see you later." She stood and walked away from the bedroom.

"Put the coffee for me?"

"Ok Mr Lazy."

"Thank you Mrs Inexperienced."

There was no reply but soon he heard the door to his house close as Rin scampered off. Chuckling, Sesshomaru walked around the room, dressing himself before heading to the kitchen where he found a sticky note on the coffee machine and a plate of still warm toast.

_Love you. R. x_

Holding the note in half to preserve it and pop it into his pocket, the writer took the toast and coffee, heading to his office and opening a new document on the computer.

Normally titles where the last thing that came to his mind when writing.

This time, it was straight away. With it written, took a sip of coffee, pulling out his note and smiled.

_As Sebastian waited, he thought over everything… _

~#~

"Now my next guest is the world renowned famous author who's books have brought joy and amazement to millions. Please help me to welcome… Sesshomaru Donvan!"

Waving her hand over to the stage, the live audience burst into applause while a man in a gleaming white suit and black tie came over, nodding to the cameras before shaking hands with the host.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for coming on the show." The host waved a hand at a small fancy sofa across the stage while also sitting on a chair of her own.

With a shift on the sofa, Sesshomaru nodded again. "Helen, thanks for having me."

"Well, we are here today… to talk about your new book, coming out this week. But first, let's talk about your last book." She smiled at him before leaning on her hand, looking closer at him. "Your last book, _the Ocean Rose_, was met with a slight controversial."

The writer gave a small smile, placing a finger to his lips. "I was aware of the talk."

"Well compared to your previous books, the Ocean Rose stands out in many ways." Helen shrugged, leaning back and looking at him closer. "Your books are known as the 'Bouquet collection' as each one is named after a flower…." She held out her hand, counting on her fingers. "_The Scorn Thistle. The City Tulip. Earth's Lilly. The Winter Snowdrop…_." She smiled at him, lowering her hand. "Those are just a few of them but the last one…_The Ocean Rose_… many have said it was the most passionate and emotional of all your books. Is there a reason for that?"

With a nod, Sesshomaru tipped his head and grinned. "The Ocean Rose was indeed a special piece for me. It wasn't my normal style, to show such emotions for a woman. But perhaps that is what makes it so special. It's no secret that my first book, the Scorn Thistle, was written in revenge for a woman who… broke my heart and left me. The whole book was about my time with her and my way of getting revenge for what she did. Since then, even woman I have been with has become a character to my work, some willingly knowing that they would. But Rose…" He gave a grin and leant back in his chair. "Rose is different."

"How so?"

His smile grew, running a hand back in his hair. "Because I fell in love with Rose."

The audience gasped and whispered suddenly.

Helen coughed, gaining control. "When you say… '_Rose'_ do you mean… the character or… the woman the character was based off?"

The man huffed as he turned, looking at his fingers. "It is true that in the past… I've been known to…" He tipped his head a little, stroking the side of his cheek. "Exaggerate a situation… or… give a writer's twist to parts of a story before now. But I can honestly say that Ocean Rose… is as close to what honestly happened as I could to write. In my opinion… it is my masterpiece. But then I owe that… to the woman who inspired me to write it."

Helen stared at him for a moment, watching him smile then coughed a little and shifted in her chair. "Then… what about your new book? It… caused quite a stir when it was announced. _The… Wedding Bouquet_." She scratched the top of her head with a blush and a smile.

Sesshomaru smiled as he leant forward on his hand. "Well, surely after being told the reason behind _The Ocean Rose_… what is behind this title… is simple." He gave a short curd laugh. "I don't think you even have to read the book to know where it ends."

"And… is it true that this book is going to be the last?"

"Yes." He shrugged a little then blinked, eyes wide as they sparkled. "I don't see the point in writing books based on me being with other women when I'm going to be committed to another."

As the crowd whispered again, the host smiled at him, leaning forward. "So… who is this woman?"

He smiled a little more. "Want to meet her?" He turned in his seat and looked across the studio to the small passage he had come out of that lead backstage.

There, just hiding out of sight, was a young woman with long black hair in a short dark blue flowery dress, broadly smiling at him while her hand fiddled with a ring on her hand.

Locking eyes with her, Sesshomaru tipped his head quickly to the side, beckoning her onto the stage.

The woman looked beside her with a questioning look then smiled, stepping out across the stage, shaking hands with the host. Sesshomaru put a hand calmly on her shoulder and smiled at her. "May I introduce my fiancée, Rin Strep."

"Hi."

"Hello Rin. Please, have a seat."

Trembling a little, Rin sat but then noticed a hand comforting her own, giving her his strength.

Helen smiled at the unexpected guest then opened her mouth. "So, how did the two of you meet?"

With a blink, Rin swallowed and shrugged. "A lucky ticket."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love it when a story just comes together! This ending just wrote itself! No thanks to you Taraah but a load of thanks to icecreamapparition, you gave me the brilliant way to end this story, just tying it off!**

**Thanks again to everyone who read this story and for your amazing reviews.**

**Oh and thanks SesshyRin2 for all your help!**

**Well, that's it everyone, the end. I have no idea when or what my next story is going to be so please be kind if I vanish for a few weeks/months. Uni is a real b at the moment so just stay with me. I'm not going anywhere.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**See you next time, StoryLady!**

_**Oh, there will be a special story released on the 15**__**th**__** of March which I hope you will like. It's very important.**_


End file.
